


Kitty Cat Dat

by abgrn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Harry, Gen, M/M, scarred Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abgrn/pseuds/abgrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius meets the dark lords green-eyed ......kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat Dat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi guys thx for reading enjoy.

Lucius Malfoy ran down the hall to his lords study --- no he walked # Malfoys don't run!!#---listening to the screams and yowls coming from the room.  
He knocked hesitantly only to have a thump ricochet off the door so hard it shook.  
Lucius attempted to spell open the door with several obscure spells , only to have them bounced back at him darker than he'd sent them and had him ducking and rolling around the floor like a common muggle.  
When he finally managed to get the door open (fearful for his eyes, sanity and stomach contents )what he saw astounded him.  
The dark lords office was trashed --- vases destroyed , books strewn all over the floor ,furniture on its side--- it was a mess!!!!  
Said dark lord however was rolling around the floor wrestling with what appeared to be a cat.  
Lucius blinked. His lord. On the floor. With a green eyed sharp clawed black kitten.  
When his mind was wrapped around the situation he cleared his throat softly .  
"My -my lord?"  
The dark lord looked up from lying on his back with the innocent looking black kitten held far above him warily.  
"What Lucius? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"I-i just came to tell you the new recruits mission was a success my lord ..."  
"And?"  
"Pardon master?"  
"This is relevant to my current predicament how? If you aren't going to be useful get over here and help me!!" He stood up then and snapped at Lucius for being an irritating fool. This comment would have been far more intimidating had the dark lord not promptly fallen over his own feet the moment he stood.  
"I fail to see what it is you wish me to do my lord". 

Just then the kitten sprung and landed snugly on the dark lords forearm. It dug its claws in and gave the cat version of a victorious smirk.  
"This -- this monstrosity " the dark lord yelled , waving his arms up and down like a one winged bird attempting to fly. The cat held fast and seemed to radiate smugness.

If he hadn't be so proud Lucius would have surely fainted on the spot at the next words :  
"Harry get off" The dark lord insisted shaking his arm to no avail.  
"Off with you Potter or you'll be masturbating for a month ! Now GET OFF." The cat seemed to consider this and shook its head stubbornly. Lucius stepped forward hesitantly and gripped the cat around the middle only to be hissed and scratched at. The dark lord rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

 

"Just sit down Lucius and tell me about the recruits" he sighed. He looked at the Cat pleadingly. "Please behave Harry, please? I'll make it up to you later. Anyway you want." The cat seemed to smirk and settled itself down on the dark lords lap. Tom sighed and stroked its back. "Thank you Harry." But evidently it was not that easy. The cat wriggled around on the dark lords ...lap making the man bite his lip and glare before subtly-not-so-subtly shifting.

Lucius babbled about the recruits hoping to Merlin, Mordred and Morgana that he could leave soon. He finished his report and bolted as politely as possible. He 'walked' down the corridor only to conclude that he had left his cane in the office. He had no choice. He had to go back. Trying to hide his pain and thanking all the deities that he'd written his will, he turned on his heel and stalked determinedly to the office only to find the door ajar and his lord in a heated lip lock with one Harry Potter. Lucius grimaced. He could live without his cane.


End file.
